Harry Potter und die Graue Zone
by Sharly-17
Summary: Harry wird am Bahnhof nicht abgeholt. Ab da ändert sich sein Ganzes Leben. Zeitreise später Stablose magie/Animagi Dark Harry und vieles mehr


Gringotts

Es war ein schöner Anfang der Sommerferien für die Schüler Hogwarts.  
Für alle?  
Nein, nicht für alle. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge im Alter von 16 Jahren freute sich nicht da dies hieß, dass er zurück zu seinen verhassten Verwandten musste.

Genau dieser Junge saß auf einem großen Koffer am Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, wo sich auch die Absperrung zu 9 3/4 war.

Neben ihm stand ein großer leerer Käfig, wo normalerweise seine treue Schneeeule Hedwig hauste.

Dieser Junge war niemand anderes als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt.

Harry schreckte gerade aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf und sah sich um, und konnte seine Verwandten nicht finden.

´Na ja, wenn die nicht aufkreuzen, dann kann ich auch woanders wohnen´. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Er stand auf und ging zum Ausgang vom Bahnhof, wo er in die Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels verschwand, der zum Glück nicht weit vom Bahnhof war.

15 Minuten später

Harry hatte sich im Tropfenden Kessel ein Zimmer für drei Wochen gemietet.  
Im Zimmer stellte Harry seinen Koffer in eine Ecke, öffnete ihn und holte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte, aus dem Koffer, und zog ihn sich an.

Nachdem er sich ausgeruht hatte, lief er gemütlich in die Winkelgasse.  
Er schaute sich einige Schaufenster der Winkelgasse an.  
Darunter auch ´Qualität für Quidditch´  
Er blieb vor dem Laden stehen.  
Im Schaufenster wurde gerade der neueste Besen auf dem Markt ausgestellt.

Unter dem Besen stand:

´Der Phönix 2010  
Der schnellste Besen mit bis zu 450 km/h.  
Dieser Besen wurde extra für Sucher hergestellt.  
Er reagiert nur auf Gedanken!  
Der Besen ist aus einem speziellen Holz angefertigt,  
damit er wendiger und gut zu handhaben ist.  
Jetzt nur noch 9 Stück zu haben.

ANGEBOT: 850 Galleonen´  
´Wow´ dachte Harry nur und ging sofort in den Laden rein, um sich den Besen zu kaufen.  
Drinnen angekommen, sah er sich erst einmal um.  
An der Decke von dem Laden flogen viele verschiedenfarbige Schnätze herum. Die meisten Kunden versuchten die Schnätze zu fangen, was nicht gelang.  
Dann bemerkte er ein großes Schild an der Wand, die frei von Regalen war.

´SONDERAUKTION! WER DEN SILBERNEN SCNATZ FÄNGT, GEWINNT 1000 GALLEONEN!!´

Plötzlich, aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry etwas Silbriges aufblitzen, und wie aus Reflex fing er den silbrigen Schnatz ein. Während Harry ihn ansah, begann die ganze Kundschaft an zu jubeln und zu pfeifen. Dann kam der Verkäufer angeeilt und schüttelte ganz aufgeregt seine Hand.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr..." fragend sah der Verkäufer Harry an. "Potter, Harry Potter, Mr. Salamon" antwortete Harry mit einem Blick auf den Namensschild des Verkäufers.  
"Harry Potter" murmelte er aufgeregt." Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Potter!" Auch die Kundschaft verstummte für einen kurzen Augenblick und musterte Harry, was eben diesem sehr unangenehm war.  
Der andere Verkäufer kam auch schon angewuselt und schüttelte Harry aufgeregt die Hand. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Potter," und drückte ihm die 1000 Galleonen in die Hand.

10 Minuten später

´Endlich´ dachte Harry als sich der Tumult wieder gelegt hatte, und betrachtete den silbrigen Schnatz, den er behalten durfte.  
An den Verkäufer gewandt sagte er: "Mr. Salamon, Ich mochte gerne den neuen Besen Phönix 2010 kaufen." "Aber na klar doch Mr. Potter" erwiderte dieser, und verschwand durch eine Tür zum Hinterzimmer.

Nach ein bis zwei Minuten war er wieder mit Harrys Besen in der Hand zurück. Er gab ihn an Harry weiter. Zufrieden nickte Harry und gab dem Verkäufer das Geld. Dann verschwand er aus dem Laden.  
Der Verkäufer verkleinerte Harry den Besen.

In der Gasse schlenderte er weiter, bis er an einer Seitengasse anhielt. Von hier konnte er einen Tierladen sehen.

Harry konnte vor dem Laden sehen, dass anstatt der gewöhnlichen Eulen, Krupps und Kniesel, die es bei Eylops gab, hier mehr dunkle Kreaturen zum Verkauf standen.  
Was ihm sofort ins Auge fiel war ein Schild: ‚Qualitative Schlangen'.

Er ging in den Laden und folgte den zischenden Geräuschen zum Schaukasten mit den Schlangen, und sah sich die verschiedenen Arten an.

Ein kleiner Glaskäfig fiel ihm sofort auf. Er ging hinüber und sah eine Schlange die auf dem erstem Blick schwarz war. Auf dem zweitem Blick sah er, dass die Schlange dunkelgrün war.

Er drehte sich um, um nach Hilfe zu suchen. Er kam mit dem Besitzer zurück und zeigte ihm, dass er diese Schlangen haben wollte.

Der Mann sah ihn an und sagte: "Das ist es eine hochgiftige Targa-Schlange. Einige Leute sagen, dass er Telepathie kann. Die Schlange ist ein Männchen"

Warum nicht, dachte er, eine Schlange könnten ziemlich nützlich sein.

Als der Besitzer ging um sein Wechselgeld zu holen, wandte Harry sich zu dem Kasten und zischte der Schlange leise zu.

#Ich bin Harry, dein neuer Besitzer. Wie heißt du? #

Die Dunkel Grüne Schlange sah hoch und starrte Harry an.

# Ein Mensch spricht zu mir? Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, Meister.

Ich bin Sabri . #

# Bitte nenne mich nicht Meister, nenne mich Harry # sandte er zurück, ehe der Besitzer zurück kam.

Der Mann sah ihn seltsam an und gab ihm sein Wechselgeld zurück.

Harry hielt eine Hand in den Kasten und Sabri wand sich um sein Handgelenk, zur Überraschung des zusehenden Zauberer.

Ohne zurück zu sehen, ging Harry zurück in die Sicherheit der Winkelgasse.

Wieder in der schmalen Gasse, ging er weiter auf Gringgots zu. Dort angekommen, ging er direkt zum Schalter.

„Was kann ich für sie tun" fragte der Kobold ein wenig grimmig, und sah auf.

Kalt antwortete Harry: „ Ich will mein Erbe antreten und dann zu meinem Verlies, Geld abheben."  
Und befreite sein Gesicht von der Mütze.

„Mister Potter, hat sie denn der Brief schon so schnell erreicht?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was für ein Brief denn?"

Der Kobold sah ein wenig überrascht aus.

"Im Brief stand, dass sie sich in den nächsten Wochen hier melden sollen, wegen ihrem Erbe von den Familen Potter, Black, Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
Harry sah den Kobold verblüfft an.

Dann redete der Kobold schon weiter: „Ich bringe sie am besten zum Direktor von Gringgots."

Harry nickte und folgte dem Kobold einige Korridore entlang, welche ein wenig denen von Hogwarts ähnelten.

Nach einer Weile fragte sich Harry wie lange sie noch gehen würden, bis sie endlich vor einer riesigen Tür standen.  
Der Kobold drehte sich um und sagte zu ihm gewandt:  
„Der Direktor erwartet sie schon."

Dann verschwand er.  
Unschlüssig stand Harry jetzt vor der Tür, und wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte. Dann fand er den Mut und klopfte fest an.

Die Tür öffnete sich ganz automatisch. Harry betrat den Raum, der riesig war. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein großer Tisch, aus Mahagoni.

Hinter dem Tisch stand ein riesiger Chefsessel, vor dem Schreibtisch stand ein etwas kleinerer Stuhl.

Im Chefsessel saß ein alt aussehender Kobold mit einem gestutztem Bart. ´Der sieht ein wenig aus wie Onkel Vernon.´  
Was Harry ein wenig lächeln ließ.

„Ah Mister Potter, wie schön sie endlich sehen zu können. Ich bin Mariv Groma."  
Harry sah den Kobold freundlich an und erwiderte:  
„Hallo Mister Groma, Ich bin hier um meine Erbschaft anzunehmen, kam Harry gleich zum Geschäftlichen.

Ah ja stimmt, aber bitte nennen sie mich Mariv, setzen sie sich doch bitte."  
Mariv bot ihm etwas zu trinken an, was Harry höflich ablehnte.

„So" begann Mariv. „Für den Test brauche ich einen Tropfen Blut von ihnen."  
Mit einer Bewegung der Hand erschien ein kleines Gefäß, welches in der Mitte spitz zulief.

Daneben erschien ein Blatt Pergament, das im Licht silbrig schimmerte.

Harry drückte seinen Zeigefinger auf das spitze Ding, und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament fallen. Der Schnitt am Finger heilte sofort wieder.

Das Pergament färbte sich für ein paar Sekunden dunkelrot, stellte Harry fest, dann allmählich erschienen dunkle Buchstaben, die Namen darstellten, merkte Harry.

Ganz unten auf dem Pergament sah Harry seinen eigenen Namen stehen.

Über seinem Namen gingen zwei feine Striche zu zwei weiteren Namen.

Genauer gesagt zu Lilly Potter & James Potter.

Über Lillys Name führte noch eine feine Linie. Genauer gesagt zu  
Emelia Slytherin & Amadeos Slytherin.  
Etwas geschockt, dass er er der Erbe von Slytherin war, wande er sich dem Namen James Potter zu.  
Der führte zu den Namen Jane Gryffindor & Fabio Gryffindor.

Das hieß soviel wie, dass er der Erbe Slytherin und Gryffindor war.

Er, Harry, ist der Ururururur...enkel von Salazar Slytherin & Godric Gryffindor.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Oder doch? fragte sich Harry.

Er war noch eine Weile nachdenklich, bis Mariv sich leise räusperte, welches sich anhörte wie Umbridge.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry auf und sah ihn fragend an.

Dann begann Mariv: „Mister Potter. Jetzt sollten wir aber wieder zum geschäftlichen Teil übergehen.

Hier ist die Auflistung von ihrem Vermögen.  
Mariv gab ihm ein Stück Pergament.

Harry las für sich leise vor:

„Auflistung des Vermögens von Harry James Potter:

Das Vermögen von den Potters: 932Milliarden Galeonen 73 Sickel und 12 Knut.

Das Vermögen von den Blacks: 656Milliarden Galeonen 64 Sickel und 8 Knuts.

Gesamtes Vermögen von Harry James Potter:

1588 Milliarden Galeonen 137 Sickel und 20 Knuts.

Häuser, Autos, Gegenstände:

Der Potters:Godric Hollow, Potter Manor, Island Potter,  
Mercedes Benz Cabrio SLK 500  
Schlüssel im Verlies 1074

Der Blacks: Black Manor, Schloss Slytherin, Fire Black,

Harry musste schlucken. Mit so viel hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er nahm das sehr gut auf.

Kurz gesagt, er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Das Nächste was Harry mit bekam war, dass er auf einem sehr bequemen Sofa lag.

Er sah sich im Büro um. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

Er war ein Milliardär. Das Geld würde locker für 30 Leben reichen.

Dann richtete Harry seine Gedanken wieder auf Mariv aus, der ihm etwas zu sagen hatte.

„So, da sie geistlich wieder da sind, können wir ja fortfahren.

Sie können ab dem 14. Lebensjahr ihren Lordtitel annehmen. Dann gelten sie als volljährig, und brauchen keinen Vormund mehr."

Harry sah ihn sprachlos an.

Wenn er den Titel annehmen würde, dann musste er nie mehr zu den Dursleys zurück.

Das allein trieb ihn an, den Titel anzunehmen.

Dann hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, es zu tun.

Harry nickte Mariv zu.

Der Kobold stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank in der Ecke des Zimmers, und holte eine kleine Ringschachtel hervor, die er vor Harry aufklappte, damit er ihn nehmen konnte.

Der Ring an sich war ganz einfach gehalten.

In der Mitte des Ringes waren glitzernde weiße Diamanten eingearbeitet, so das sie einen Kreis darstellten.

In der Mitte von dem Kreis war ein wunderschönes eingearbeites P zu sehen

Harry nahm den silbernen Ring und steckte ihn über den Ringfinger.

Sofort bemerkte er, dass er sich veränderte.

Seine Haare wurden länger und glatter als vorher.

Das Schwarz nur noch intensiver.  
Das Grün von seinen Augen wurde noch strahlender als vorher, wenn das noch ging.

Plötzlich merkte er, dass er nur noch verschwommen sah.

Er riss sich die Brille von der Nase und konnte richtig gut sehen.

Auch merkte er, dass er ein gutes Stückchen größer geworden war.

So, dass er zum hineinbeißen aussah.

Harry schwang seine Hand ganz kurz, und es erschien ein großer Spiegel vor ihm. Das er das zauberstablos gemacht hatte, bemerkte er nicht.

Sondern starrte sich bewundernd an.  
Langsam riss er sich aus der Starre heraus, der Spiegel verschwand ohne irgend ein Zutun, und er wandte sich wieder Mariv zu, der ebenfalls gestaunt hatte.

"So," begann Harry: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas das ich wissen müsste?" endete Harry und versuchte gelassen zu bleiben.

„Nein, das gibt es bis jetzt nicht," antwortete Mariv ihm. "Außer den Überweisungen von ihrem Kontostand.

Da sie volle Kontrolle über ihr Vermögen haben wollte ich fragen, ob das so bleiben soll wie es jetzt ist, oder ob wir das mit den Überweisungen abbrechen sollen."

Harry sah den Kobold geschockt an. „Welche Überweisungen bitte schön? Ich habe noch nie irgend etwas überwiesen. An wen gingen die Überweisungen?"

Nun einmal über 5000 Galeonen an einen Albus Dumbledore, einen Betrag von 1000 Galeonen an die Familie Weasley, und 1500 Galeonen an die Familie Dursley, und dies jeden Monat von ihrem Schülerkonto."

Dumbledore.

Dieses miese Schwein von Zauberer, hatte ihn, Harry, bestohlen. Er war wütend, mehr als wütend.

An Mariv gewandt sagte er: „Ich will, dass die Überweisungen aufhören, und versuchen sie bitte das Geld zurück zu bekommen. Ich habe darin nicht eingewilligt."

Der Kobold nickte und machte sich einen Merkzettel.

„Gut, dann hätten wir alles erledigt. Wollen sie noch in ihre Verliese?" Harry überlegte schnell, bevor er antwortete

„Ja, ich denke schon." Mariv sprang von dem Stuhl auf und begleitete Harry zur Tür hinaus.

Im Korridor angekommen, folgte Harry Mariv die Korridore entlang bis sie an etwas hielten, das ziemlich den Muggelautos ähnlich sah.

Mariv bemerkte den fragenden Blick von Harry, und klärte ihn auf." Für unsere 5 reichsten Kunden haben wir auch andere Transportmöglichkeiten.

Bei den Muggeln wird so eine Fortfahrmöglichkeit Auto genannt. Dieses Teil hier heißt Golfmobil." Harry war sprachlos.

Das es so etwas in einer Zaubererbank gab.

Sie stiegen in das mobile Fahrzeug ein.

Und los ging es.

Nach einer endlosen Zeit, wie es Harry vor kam, waren sie angekommen.

Das „Auto" hielt vor einem riesigen goldenen Tor, das einfach nur gigantisch war.

„Wow" murmelte Harry, der beeindruckt das Tor anstarrte.  
„Sie können das Tor mit ihrem Blut öffnen.  
Harry tat wie gesagt, und schon öffnete sich das Tor wie von Geisterhand.

Als es auf war, verschlug es Harry die Sprache.

Türme über Türme aus Gold, Diamanten und noch viel mehr. An den 5 Meter hohen Wänden waren Regale angebracht. Die voll von Büchern, Pergamenten und vieles mehr waren.

Der Raum alleine hatte schon einen Durchmesser von fast 50 Metern. Rechts neben der Tür stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein längliches Schächtelchen lag. Das schien ihn magisch anzuziehen.

Harry ging langsam darauf zu. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Schachtel, und öffnete sie.  
Die Schachtel alleine hatte so einen Durchmesser wie sein Zauberstab.

Vorsichtig, um nichts kaputt zu machen, öffnete er sie. Das was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Ein länglicher Zauberstab lag vor ihm, mit silbernen feinen eingeritzten Runen. Doch das war noch nicht alles, der Griff was silbrig matt, das sich leicht nach oben um das dunkle Holz, schlängelte.

Harry nahm den Stab vorsichtig an sich, und merkte, dass ein feiner Wind aufkam.

„Der Stab ist von ihrem Eltern" sagte Mariv.

"Er wurde kurz nach ihrer Geburt hergestellt. Dadurch, dass dies eine sehr seltene Holzart ist, musste der Stab mindenstens 15 Jahre ruhen.

Das Silberne ist Mitril. Ein sehr seltenes Metall, das nur noch von den Elben hergestellt wird.

Die Runen bedeuten soviel wie Schutz, Macht und Stärke."

Harry sah ein wenig überrascht aus.

„Dieser Stab ist ein ganz besonderer Stab, Mr. Potter, sie müssen die Zaubersprüche nicht mehr aussprechen, wenn doch, dann sind die Flüche mächtiger als ungesagte."

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah er den Stab an. Entschlossen steckte er den Stab ein.

Dann füllte er etwas Gold in seine Tasche.

Danach wandte er sich an Mariv.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit große Mengen Geld auszugeben, ohne andauernd zum Verlies fahren zu müssen?"

„Ja, Lord Potter, die gibt es in der Tat.  
Für unsere wichtigen Kunden bieten wir eine verzauberte Geldbörse an, die direkt mit Ihrem Verlies verbunden ist.

Konzentrieren sie sich einfach auf den gewünschten Betrag, und er wird in der Geldbörse erscheinen.

Diese Börse ist ebenfalls gegen Diebstahl, Feuer und einiges anderes verzaubert.

Ob Muggelgeld oder Zauberergeld entnommen werden soll, ist völlig egal, sie müssen sich nur auf den gewünschten Betrag konzentrieren.

Möchten sie eine von diesen, Lord Potter?"

„Ja, dies ist genau das, was ich brauche! Können sie mir bitte sofort eine zur Verfügung stellen?"

„Die Geldbörse kostet 30 Galleonen" „Die 30 Galleonen können sie aus meinem Verlies nehmen."

„Gut."  
Dann fuhren sie wieder mit dem „Auto" zurück zur Eingangshalle.  
Wo Harry sich höflich von Mariv verabschiedete.

In der Winkelgasse

Wieder in der Winkelgasse, sog Harry die frische Luft ein, als wäre das sein letzter Atemzug.

Dann schlenderte er wieder die Gasse weiter entlang.  
Beim nächsten Geschäft hielt er an. ´Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten´  
Im Laden ging er zu der Herrenabteilung.

Hier und da nahm er sich Kleidungsstücke die ihm gefielen, natürlich alles in schwarz, dunkelgrün und dunkelrot gehalten.

Am Ende hatte Harry 12 T-Shirts und 9 Jeans. Da alles die gleiche Größe hatte, probierte er ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans an. Die Sachen paßten wie angegossen.

Er ging zur Kasse. Unterwegs fand er eine Jogginghose mit einer bewegenden Schlange am rechten Bein, und am linken Bein war ein Drache, der seine Flügel majestätisch ausbreitete.

Auch eine ganz normale Jogginghose kam dazu.

Die Hose legte er auf den Stapel Klamotten, und ging weiter, Richtung Kasse.  
Dort angekommen fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch eine Hogwarts Garnitur brauchte.

An die Verkäuferin gewandt sagte er: „Dann brauche ich noch eine Garnitur Hogwarts Kleidung, allerdings 4 Umhänge aus Drachenhaut."

„Okay," sagte Madame Malkin zu Harry: „Würden sie sich bitte auf den Hocker stellen?"  
15 Minuten später ging Harry zufrieden, und mit vier verkleinerten Taschen aus dem Laden.

Dann sah er den Eingang zur Nokturngasse und beschloss kurzer Hand, dort einen Klamottenladen aufzusuchen.

Kurz nach dem er die Gasse entlang lief, sah er das was er suchte. ´Punk&Black´.  
Im Laden schaute er sich erst einmal um.

Der Raum an sich war sehr groß. Überall waren Kleidungsständer, gefüllt mit Klamotten, die allesamt in dunklen Tönen gehalten wurden.

Rechts von Harry waren die T-Shirts, Pullis und alles Mögliche.

Auf der rechten Seite Harrys waren Hosen und Jeans, wo unten alles ausgefranst war.

§§§§§ 20Minuten später §§§§§

Harry trug jetzt eine schwarze, unten weit ausfallende Hose, die aber dank Magie seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten nicht einschränkte.

Dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das auf der Rückseite das Abbild eines Basilisken hatte, welches fast echt zu sein schien, durch die magisch bedingten Bewegungen der Schlange.

An seinen Händen waren fingerlose schwarze Handschuhe.

Eine Kette, die silbern war, hing um seinen Hals, zusammen mit dem passenden Pentagramm dazu.

Schwarzer Lidschatten zierten seine Augen und schwarzer Nagellack war aufgetragen – alles natürlich magisch verbessert gegen verschmieren, oder zum schnellen trocknen im Falle des Nagellacks – schwarzer Eyeliner rundete das Ganze ab.

Dazu kam ein Stahlarmreif, der kurz über der Armbeuge seines linken Armes angebracht wurde, und einen sich windenden Drachen zeigte.

Außerdem gehörte eine schwarze Robe dazu, die offen gelassen werden sollte, wenn man sie trug, nur kurze Ärmel hatte, und durchschwingenden Bewegungen etwas gefährlich wirkten.

So wie Harry sich jetzt sah, konnte er nur zufrieden nicken.

Harry beschloss die Sachen anzubehalten.

Er suchte sich noch weitere T-Shirts in verschiedenen Farben aus, natürlich auch mit Sprüchen darauf.

Er stand gerade an der Kasse und wollte bezahlen, da sah er einen weiteren Umhang der ihm gefiel.

Harry legte die ganzen Klamotten auf die Kasse, und ging zu dem Umhang rüber.  
Auf dem Schild stand:

´Umhang für Abenteurer ,  
Dieser Umhang ist aus Drachenleder und Schlangenseide.  
Man wird unsichtbar wenn diese beiden Stoffe zusammen kommen, und die Kaputze auf hat. Und er schützt zudem auch vor dem Crucio-Fluch.  
JETZT KAUFEN, NUR NOCH DREI STÜCK VERFÜGBAR  
Jetzt nur noch 80 Galleonen pro Stück´

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, und schon ging er zurück zur Kasse um zu bezahlen, sagte auch Bescheid, dass er den Umhang haben wolle.

„Das macht dann bitte 215 Galleonen 26 Sickel und 12 Knuts." Harry legte das verlangte Geld hin, und mit 8 verkleinerten Tüten in der Tasche verließ er den Laden.

Nun lief er weiter die Nokturngasse entlang. Harry wollte gerade die Gasse verlassen, da sah er ein Tatooladen, wo man sich bewegende Bilder in die Haut stechen lassen konnte.

Im Laden wählte er einen schwarzen Phönix auf seinem Rücken, und für seinen rechten Oberarm einen Basilisken.

Mit 75 Galleonen weniger in der Tasche verließ Harry das Geschäft.

Dann schlenderte er noch etwas duch die Winkelgasse. Blieb mal an einem Laden kurz stehen, und ging dann weiter.

"Harry" rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Harry selber drehte sich um, und sah einige Leute aus dem Ordensclub auf sich zulaufen.

Harry reagierte sofort und raste in eine Nebengasse. Er rannte und rannte, bis es ihm sicher war, dass er nicht mehr verfolgt wurde.

Nach Atem ringend stützte er sich ab. Nach einem kurzem Augenblick hatte er sich beruhigt, und sah sich erst einmal um.

´Hm, wo bin ich denn hier?´ dachte er  
Er tauschte erst einmal seinem normalen Umhang mit dem Drachen/Schlangenleder Umhang aus, und zog die Kaputze drüber.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. In diesem Moment liefen Kingsley und Tonks, ausser Atem, in diese Gasse. "Mensch, wo kann denn dieser Idiot nur sein" schimpfte Tonks ungehalten

"Shhh" meinte Kingsley eindinglich und lauchte angestrengt.  
"Hier ist er nicht." Dann gingen sie, wie Harry hoffte, zum Ausgang.

Er folgte ihnen leise aus der Gasse raus.

Tatsächlich.

Er war wieder in der Winkelgasse.

Harry setzte seinen Weg zur Muggelwelt fort .

Ein wenig später war Harry im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen und verließ die Zauberwelt, um die Muggelwelt zu betreten.

In einem Laden für Punkklamotten kaufte Harry sich noch ein paar Jeans, Pullover und T-Shirts.

Zwei Stunden später

´So, endlich fertig´ dachte Harry, als er, nach dem er ausgepackt hatte, in seinem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel saß und sich jetzt ausruhte.

Kurz darauf schlief er einen albtraumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er erst so gegen 10 Uhr auf.

Er machte sich fertig und ging hinunter um zu frühstücken.

Nachdem er satt war, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer und schnappte sich das Buch ´wie werde ich ein Animagus´.

Er war so vertieft in dem Buch, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging, so dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er schnell noch zu Florisch&Blotts, um sich über das Tier das er werden wollte, zu informieren.

Dort angekommen fand er das Buch ´Tiere - magisch als auch nichtmagisch,´ dort war auch sein gesuchtes Tier drinnen.

Er bezahlte schnell und verließ eilig den Laden, um sich das Buch in seinem Zimmer genauer anzusehen.

Dort angekommen, sah Harry sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis an, und begann sein Tier zu suchen.

„A..B…C… D…. E….F…G…H...I…J…K…L…M….N…O…P ahh nah endlich."  
Er las sich alles zu dem Tier durch. Und er war sich sicher, dass er das Tier nehmen würde.

Animagus

Er würde nämlich ein Phönix werden"

Harry war glücklich.  
Er fing sofort an zu trainieren, indem er sich stark konzentrierte und das machte, was im Buch stand.

Dann plötzlich fühlte Harry ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Körper, so dass er dachte sein Körper wäre eingeschlafen.

Und dann spriessen auf einmal überall aus seinem Körper grüne und blaue Federn.

Zwischen den grün-blauen Federn waren auch ab und zu silberne und schwarze Federn zu sehen.

Er übte so lange, dass er es am nächsten Tag geschafft hatte sich zu verwandeln.  
Aber er war dann so fertig, dass er im Bett gleich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry erst um 16 Uhr auf. Es war schon der 30. Juli. Das würde bedeuten, dass er am nächsten Tag volljährig wurde.

Es hatte ja eh keine Bedeudung mehr für ihn, da er ja den Lordtitel hatte.

Ein Wütenter Dumbles

In Hogwarts

Im Büro des Schulleiters ging eine Person im Keis und murmelte vor sich hin. Was sich anhörte wie ...ich muss den Bengel kriegen oder wie Wo kann Potter nur sein.

Fawkes sah dem nur traurig zu.  
Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte er bemerkt, dass sich Dumbledores Aura verdunkelt hatte.

Und die Schwärze war schon so tief, das Fawkes von hier verschwinden musste.

Denn Phönixe sind Lichtwesen, und durften nicht von dunklen Zauberern gehalten werden.

Er hatte gehofft es nicht machen zu müssen.

Um Fawkes und der goldenen Vogelstange herum erschien eine goldene Hülle vom rotem Feuer.  
Und dann war er weg.

Dumbledore hielt inne.

Er spürte, dass irgend etwas fehlte. Nur was?

Er erforschte sein Innerstes und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass sein Vertrauter ihn verlassen hatte.

´Na toll, auch noch das dachte Dumbledore wütend. ´Erst Potter und dann auch noch Fawkes, mein Vertrauter´!

Weiter vor sich hingrummelnd, führte Dumbledore seine Kreise weiter.

Am nächsten Tag

Island Potter; Ich komme!!

Als Harry am 31. Juli aufstand, fühlte er sich fit wie ein Turnschuh.  
Er packte alle seine Sachen ein, und schickte Hedwig schon einmal vor nach Island Potter.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück ging Harry in eine verlassene Gasse in Muggellondon, wo er das Motorrad vergrößerte, und sich dann darauf setzte.

Vor Harry erschien ein viereckiger Bildschirm. Unter dem Bildschirm stand in Latein geschrieben :  
Sage wohin du willst, ich führe dich dann

Harry drückte auf einen roten Knopf wo Start stand. Das Motorad brummte jetzt laut vor sich hin. Der Bildschirm aktivierte sich beim Start.

Nachdem im Bildschirm stand, dass er sagen sollte wohin es geht, sagte Harry: Nach Island Potter

Der Bildschirm veränderte sich und zeigte jetzt die Straße, wo er gerade war, mit einem Pfeil zeigte der Bildschirm die Richtung wo er hin wollte.

Nach ca. 3 Stunden musste Harry denn den Flugmodus und den Unsichtbarservoantrieb anschalten.

Nachdem dies gemacht wurde flog Harry noch 2 1/2 Stunden über das Meer, bis eine kleine Insel vor ihm in Sicht kam.

Wobei klein nicht ganz zutraf.

Je mehr sich Harry der Insel näherte, umso größer wude das Haus, beziehungsweise Villa.

Um die Villa herum waren mehrere Bäume verteilt. Und zwischen den Bäumen glaubte Harry etwas glitzern zu sehen.  
Er landete vor dem Eingang zur Villa.

Er sprang vom Motorrad, was er lieber hätte lassen sollen.

Er rieb sich seine Beine in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht mehr so stark kitzelt, da seine Beine von der langen Fahrt eingeschlafen waren.

Dann ging Harry zur Eingangstür. Doch bevor Harry sie erreichen konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall direkt neben ihm.

Dann sah er, dass es nur eine Hauselfe war. "Master Potter, Sir, ist wieder zu Hause, Spike sich freuen Sir." Und sah Harry mit Freudentränen an.

"Oh. Hallo" sagte Harry noch etwas erschrockern."  
Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Kannst du mich vielleicht einmal im Haus...äh Villa herum führen?"

"Ja Master Potter, Sir. Wollen Master Potter erst etwas essen, Sir?"  
"Ja, Danke." sagte Harry müde  
"Aber nach dem Essen gehen Master Schlafi schlafi machen" Meinte der Elf bestimment.  
Harry lächelte nur müde und nichte ihm zu.


End file.
